


Habits

by SkyeFish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Characters to be added, M/M, Should i make Jisoo happy, Unrequited Love, hmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFish/pseuds/SkyeFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes 30 days to form a habit but frankly it took him a lifetime (or so he thinks) to forget. Or that's when Jisoo's life decides that his wallowing is getting out of hand so it turns itself upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

It was Jeonghan that suggested him to do it first. Jisoo thought that it was a stupid idea, sitting and waiting on a proclaimed magical bench on a park for your soul mate. But he agreed to give it a try, because he could never resist Jeonghan.

Even after all those years, he thought bitterly.

Jisoo forces his bloodshot eyes to open when his phone on the bedside table buzzes spontaneously. He groggily extends an arm to grab the annoying piece of technology that's separating him from his slumber. The screen of his phone informs him that he's been out until 2.30 p.m. and Jisoo thinks that he should really let his habit of staying up just to finish off his reports last minute just before the deadline finally go to rest. A series of texts bombards his phone after he punches in his password. Two from his childhood friend, one from his mother and seven from Jeonghan. His finger taps onto Jeonghan's contacts first although he knows that his mother is priority. It just happened, he did it out of habit.

It takes 30 days to form a habit.

How long has he known Jeonghan? He lets his mind wander for a bit. Let his thoughts run through his mind. They run way back, from the day when he first met Jeonghan, to the day he felt his cheeks and ears dusted with a pretty pink, his heart flutter, the butterflies in him spring up to life; and his stomach does somersaults way better than he could ever do in real life whenever Jeonghan would smile at him. Then comes the day Jisoo hates most. The day where Jeonghan excitedly introduces him to the one he's meant to be with. 

His soulmate.

Jisoo felt like he was dying. Like someone was pushing his head underwater and refusing to let him resurface. His breathing was uneven, and he was so afraid about losing his cool in front of Jeonghan and his significant other. When he came back to his senses, Jeonghan was looking at him with concerned eyes and all Jisoo wanted at theat moment was Jeonghan to stop, because he has fallen in too deep and Jeonghan's worried gaze isn't exactly what he needs now. It made him feel nauseous. It made him feel like a wreck. He forces himself to smile, and congratulate the both of them.

Jeonghan had always been oblivious.

'You're gonna go to the park today right?'

'You're not gonna bail, right?'

'Good luck!!'

The enthusiasm coming from Jeonghan lifted his spirit a little.

'Well if you don't meet them today, it's okay! Because I didn't meet mine in a day as well!'

Jisoo's heart ached when his eyes landed on 'mine'.

Mine.

He could never be 'mine' to Jeonghan.

He was only Jeonghan's best friend, a brother. But never 'mine', no matter how much he desperately wants to.

Jisoo decides not to let his thoughts get the better of him, so he decides to continue reading the rest of the messages.

'If you do meet them though, tell me the details!'

'Maybe then we could go on a double date!'

Nimble fingers returns to the home page of the messaging app and clicks onto his mother's instead. He would be insane to let his heart be continously trampled. 

But who is to say he wouldn't click onto Jeonghan's contact again to read the rest?

'Hello darling,' his mother had started off. 'It's been a while since you've came back home to the states. And me and your father, we miss you terribly so. How're you doing? Are you busy around this time of the month? Your father and I, we're planning to book a flight back to Korea to visit you and grandma. Sending lots of love, mom.'

Jisoo's certain that he could hear his mother's kind and honey like voice asking him instead of the pixels on his screen conveying the message. Having his parents over would temporarily distract him from Jeonghan and his heartache.

But momentarily doesn't last.

He's back to square one when he finishes his reply to his mother. He hesitates on clicking on Jeonghan's contact again, and all of a sudden, the text from his childhood friend seemed much more interesting. So he clicks on Hansol's contact instead.

'Hyung, we're having a party tonight, would you like to come?'

Jisoo cocks an eyebrow. Hansol must've forwarded the text to him. He's never formal with Jisoo. So much for sincerity, Jisoo thinks.

A party seemed perfect for the condition he's in right now. Going to a party and drinking too much from a heartbreak and meeting a stranger to get lucky for a night wouldn't seem too bad, it'd make him lose control over himself.

It'd make him forget about Jeonghan momentarily.

'You can thank me later, I've already reserved you a spot.'

Jisoo chuckles at the thoughtfulness of his younger friend. He types out a quick reply and sends it to Hansol.

'How does mixing one of my specialties for you sound? Also, did you forget who I am? I never miss out on parties.'

The second after he's sent the message, Hansol's reply is immediate.

'Oh to whatever or whichever gods do I owe a favour to have my hyung's unique and scarce specialty? No I haven't, that's why I reserved.'

'Wow, what happened? Is my cute dongsaeng finally gonna respect me?'

The small grey ticks at the bottom of Jisoo's message turns blue, but there wasn't any sign of a reply from Hansol. The 'typing...' stops reappearing and Jisoo stops waiting for his reply.

He returns to the home page of the messaging app once again and continues to Jeonghan's contact to finish reading where ever he's left off.

'Ah, maybe it's not right yet... y'all have to know about each other first. Talk to you later, Jihoon's calling.' 

Jisoo tries his best to not let himself be affected. He types a reply and deletes it. Then he retypes another and sends.

'Thanks.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is kinda short?? As always, thank you for taking your time to read my works!
> 
> Come chat with me!  
> Twitter: multi_trash  
> Tumblr: trash_lcun


End file.
